pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pentient Engine Grammaticus/Archive 1
Sorry I Had To Get Rid of The Caps - Blue Lagoon :But... but.... ); --InternetLOL 01:34, 21 September 2007 (CEST) Kudos You said "Doubleplus good" .... Kudos man! Great book, too. The Paintballer (T/ ) 17:53, 29 September 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/Mo_Battle_Rage_Warrior&diff=prev&oldid=273439 Less NPA please. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:56, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :I'm not really seeing the NPA. I used the wrong phrase, but his arguments leading up to that point were one non sequitor after another and I couldn't see any common thread between them besides an apparent desire to provoke Rapta through constant nitpicking instead of just editing the article himself. --InternetLOL 00:04, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::Still, troll is somewhat of a personal attack. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:13, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :::True, but it seemed appropriate at the time. That thread was the only contribution I'd seen him make, and he seemed to be going out of his way to be deliberately inflammatory. Next time I'll remember to check his contributions first. :P --InternetLOL 00:15, 9 October 2007 (CEST) this No. Remove your vote. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:19, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :It does the job it's designed to do very well, and it fills a niche that was previously empty (mob destroying). Plus it's just a fun build. --InternetLOL 22:24, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::You didn't say that on the page. And the vote does not correspond to a 5-5-5. Rather than telling me that, it should be on the vote. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:25, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::So, I should edit my reason to reflect my vote, or do you still want me to remove it? --InternetLOL 22:26, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::::The community would probably prefer you remove it. I only want your comment to be at least (somewhat) valid and be (somewhat) consistent with the rating you gave it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:27, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Okay, I'll edit my reason. --InternetLOL 22:29, 12 October 2007 (CEST) Hey Hey remember the Assassin Tank build I submitted and we talked about? There is another almost duplicate that is being vetted through with a much higher score. Can you please explain this? I think it's because people couldn't get past the fact that mine said Tank in the name. Overall this leads me to believe the whole vetting system is extremely corrupt. The other build is Critical Enchanter --Rach 05:52, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :The voting system is self-correcting. As you can see, while the build's score may have been temporarily high (which can be attributed to the fact that different people will rate builds differently), over the course of time (and this is already occurring) builds that are unfavored once will almost certainly be unfavored again. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:11, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::You guys are voting somewhat unfairly though, eremites and mystic are artificial IAC, and deep wound isn't a necessity in every build. No one even gave points to the build for survivability, something that many other builds get marked heavily against because they lack it. The build is capable of pressuring enemies at the same time as not dieing. It's definitely more effective than 1/5. --Rach 06:48, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :::If the ratings were static, then that might be true. However, everything has to be taken in the context of other builds and gameplay. I would argue that Deep Wound is entirely necessary. Indeed, from my experience, Deep Wound alone is a great deal more effective than Way of the Assassin builds. While Eremite's and Mystic may provide an artificial IAS, your rate of attack will still be slowed. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:57, 14 October 2007 (CEST) You? - Krowman 06:42, 19 October 2007 (CEST) :No. >.> --71.229.204.25 06:53, 19 October 2007 (CEST) ::Ask around, you might go to school or work with this user. Same IPs. - Krowman 07:37, 19 October 2007 (CEST) Image naming Hi, your image (Image:352224.jpg) is too generically named. Please re-upload it with a more descriptive filename (for example, Image:User InternetLOL 352224.jpg) so we can more easily manage images on the wiki. Thanks. -Auron 01:08, 24 October 2007 (CEST) I Lol'ed FISTS OF ENERGY 2: THE RECKONING. You have no idea how hard I lol'ed I was at my work and they were staring me as if I was an idiot Tomoko 15:00, 29 October 2007 (CET) keep your sockpuppeteering off important pages, plz ^ -Auron 23:31, 29 October 2007 (CET) :No, John, you are the sockpuppet. (kk lol) --InternetLOL 23:33, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::Continued sockpuppetry will result in administrative action taken against your main account and/or IP. If you want to be funny, do it with your main account. -Auron 04:29, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::Hmm. Would it be okay if I made Grammaticus public property? He's useful. ): :::Also, I'm on my main. I use this account for voting. --71.229.204.25 04:35, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::Wait. Better solution. MOVE PAGES A-GO GO, BABY! --71.229.204.25 04:39, 7 November 2007 (CET) The AG + CF idea is nice. Just thought I'd say that. LavaEdge324 01:23, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Thanks. :) :I've been trying to find a role for it, but I can't find anything that requires this much energy without putting the necro in the path of danger. Maybe a bonder. --InternetLOL 01:30, 1 November 2007 (CET) I Like! [[User:Blue Lagoon|'вℓυє ℓαgσσи']] 13:57, 14 January 2008 (EST)